


The Dungeon of Fate and Love

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Come Eating, Dark Fantasy, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, Lolicon, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Mutual Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shota, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/Other, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: This book is a multiple choice and ending book. it is not meant to be read like normal books. You are a hermaphrodite and a human on an adventure that takes you down a path of my darkest parts of my mind. (Haha, sorry, couldn't resist the halloween spirit, but this book isn't scary. However, it is very perverted. Please read the tags and notes for more information.)





	The Dungeon of Fate and Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! Danger!!! This book is an experiment and is not for the faint hearted. This books has graphic and disturbing text that some may find unpleasant. it might mess with your mind so enter with caution. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DARK FANTASIES, BLOOD, GORE AND FETISHES THAT ARE FROWNED ON BY SOME. You have been warned, but if you are one of the few that don't mind, then enjoy my story that was a challenge to make.

READ BEGINNING NOTES BEFORE READING ANY FURTHER OR GO IN HEAD FIRST, I DON'T CARE.

 

 

You’re a fair skin, eighteen year old, human hermaphrodite that is a good six feet tall with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. You are in search of treasure and adventure. At the moment, the only lesser treasure you have was, a solid black jacket, a casual white T-shirt, a heavy duty black backpack, thick blue jeans and light white boxers under the jeans. Your backpack contains, a pack of gum and a black leather wallet that is holding two hundred dollars in twenty dollar bills. Now down to your most prized treasures that you can't stop thinking about, yes, the things that is under your lesser treasures, you have a six inch hard cock or four inches soft, a pair of C cup breasts that you like to give a squeeze every now and then, a handful size ass that you love being grabbed with a perfect pussy that you can't wait to get plundered over and over.

As you walk through a forest, you happen to come across a cave, making you smile as you couldn’t think of anything more fun than to explore an old dank cave that could possibly hold a treasure of a lifetime. As you enter, you quickly find out that it’s not a normal cave as you step on a stone pressure plate, making a stone slab slam shut behind you before a clink fills the air. You look to the slab in disbelief on how close that was to crushing you, then you looked to the noise to see a heavy duty looking flashlight made of an unknown metal that had a slight glow to it, making it easy to spot in the nearly pitch black cave. You pick it up and click it on, making the area lite up as if it was daylight no matter how you hold it or where you place it. Thinking it was magic or something, you placed it in your backpack, then look to the door to see words that looked to be printed in blood on it.

“Welcome to the Dungeon of Fate and Love, dear reader.” A young male voice filled your head as you read the words and sounded to be at least eleven years old. “This cave is a mysterious place that has no bounds to the mortal realm. In this cave you can either have a time of your life or a gruesome fate depending what path you take. There is only one rule and it’s rather simple and you must follow it. You are not to read this like a book or you will become lost and die a gruesome fate. As you can see, there is no way out from which you came. Do not panic, mortal, there is an exit back to your realm of reality. However, you have to earn it through trial and error as you venture deeper into my dungeon. Good luck, mortal. May luck and fortune smile upon you.”

You look around the door and soon find that the boy was indeed speaking true. You are trapped, but you are not scared as you thought this is an adventure of a lifetime. You walked further into the cave and come up to a two way fork with a sign that had words that also looked to be in blood.

“Welcome to your first trial, mortal, you have two options like most of the trials you have to face in this dungeon. However, neither of these lead to death this time, but they do have different consequences. Take a look down each one, then I will give you more information.”

You do as he says and look to the right, making the hall light up brighter as your gaze touches the area you look at. You see a door at the end of a narrow hall with a shiny object hanging on the door, then you look to the left to see the cave goes into a small room of the unknown to explore. You look back to the sign to see words forming on it.

“Now that you know your options, what do you choose?” He asked. “If you choose the door with the shiny, go to chapter nine, but if your curiosity leads you into the room of the unknown, go to chapter four. A little hint to the not tech nerd readers, press CTRL + F and type chapter before pressing the arrow down or up next to it to find your chapters quickly.”

  


  


  


  


CHAPTER TWO

“Such a naughty mortal, you are.” The boy said with a tisk. “You broke my only rule. Now you must die.”

Just as he said that, a boulder came down and crushed you into the ground, The end.

  


  


  


  


CHAPTER THREE

You look down the long narrow hall, then started to walk down it. After a minute of walking you started to hear the girls giggles again.

"Hay get back here.” She said as you came to a small rounded room with a single exit that led to another hall of boringness.

“Well, hello sexy.” The girl said, making you look down from the hall to her to see a young fair skin pixie looking creature that stood around four feet tall and has beautiful blue eyes that glowed slightly with magic. She has a perfect humanoid body that is nude that includes, two small A cup breast on her small framed torso and two butterfly like wings sprouted from her back, displaying a vivid bright colors that also glowed slightly with magic. Further down her body reveals a small slit that looks to be untouched by temptation. She folds back her wings as she noticed you staring at them in disbelief, making you look to the bird in her hand that was eating seeds happily.

“No need to fear those.” She said with a smile. “What brings you here?”

You explain your situation, making her smile as you have troubles keeping your eyes away from other parts of her body besides her eyes.

“I see, your our master’s newest dungeon explorer.” She said. “Do you like what you see?”

You stare at her as you didn't know what to say, then she placed her hand on your groin.

“I don't mind if you want to try me out.” She said with a grin as she started to stroke your mound that was waking up from her touch, then she giggled when you shifted your stance as you felt your manhood becoming constricted in your tight jeans. “Oh you got a big boy in there. I can't wait to try it out.”

What do you say? Do you take up her offer? If so, go to chapter five, or, if not, then go to chapter ten or if you feel her selection isn't good enough and want to take her ass anyways, then got to chapter twenty-one.

  


CHAPTER FOUR

You chose to enter the room of the unknown, how delightful. As you walked into the room you immediately see a lone chest in a corner with no exit to the room, so you walked to it and checked it for instructions or a trap, but found neither, so you slowly opened it as your eyes darted around for any sight of trouble. Once it was open, nothing happened, so you looked inside to see, a note with a plate with a steak and a glass of milk. You grabbed the note, then looked at it.

“Greetings again mortal, please enjoy this mediocre size meal that I prepared for you. It is my best work and will aid you on your journey.”

You look at the steak, making him chuckle.

“I’m not all bad mortal, there is nothing wrong with the food and I just finished cooking it the moment you opened the chest.” He said.

You decide to trust him since you did come here on an empty stomach like a dummy. You picked up the steak with your hands since you didn't see any silverware and took a bite before moaning from the flavorful beef that nearly melted with perfect tenderness and juiciness, making you start inhaling it.

“Hay now, slow down, I don't want to have to write an unexpected chapter from you choking and dying.” He growled, making you giggle and slow down.

Once you finished with your meal, you looked around in the chest for something else, but found nothing, not even the plate, then the glass you were holding broke and melted before seeping into the ground as if it was water. You stood up and looked around the room for something you may have missed, then you spotted words on the wall next to the entrance of the room.

“Go to chapter nine, mortal.” The boy said.

  


CHAPTER FIVE

You decide to take the fairy’s offer, making her grin widen, then she quickly unbutton your jeans before letting them fall, revealing a triangular mound in your white boxers. She reaches into the boxer's hole and grabs your shaft with her small velvet hand, then pulls out your six inch long cock before grabbing your balls. Her finger touches your slit, making her look at it, but she didn't look interested in that as much as the chunk of meat was in her hand. She looks at your shaft and examines every inch of it.

“Damn, ain’t he a beauty.” She said with a giggle, making you smile shyly, then looked at the bird in her hand. “You can go now that I have someone I must entertain for the dungeon master. Come back if you are wishing to play again.”

The bird let out a chirp, then flew away, making you watch as it flew through a hole in the ceiling of the cave, then you felt the fairy’s silky mouth wrap around your cock before it easily went around your head, taking an inch of your cock, making you moan and fall to the ground from the unexpected warmth.

“Sorry about that.” She said with a giggle as you took off your backpack, then laid down. “I’m allowing you to have my vagina only, your too big for my ass.”

You nodded with a smile, making her get on her hands and knees, then she started sucking you some more as she closed her eyes in pleasure before she fondles your balls with one hand as she pushed her hand into your slit. You moaned form her hand pushing deeper into you, making you fall back as she felt every nook and crevice. After a minute of her feeling around in you, you let out several moans of pleasure, then you let out a long one as you came all over the place.

“That was a lovely shower.” She said with a giggle, making you look at her to see her covered in your spunk.

You smile as she starts licking herself clean, then she stands once she was clean.

“Okay now the best part.” She said as she walks over you. “Do as you wish to my pussy.”

You grab her waist and lift her up with ease as she felt to be only fifty pounds, then pulled her slit to your face before starting to eat her out, making her moan form your tongue pushing into her as she leaves a sweet taste in your mouth that reminded you of juices of multiple fruits that you love. After a few minutes of drinking her juices that oozed out of her, she let out a long high girly moan as she gave you a glass full of her juices, making you unable to resist lapping it up from it tasting so good.

“Wow, that was great.” She said. “Time for faze two now. Stick your big fat cock in me please.”

You smiled and happily comply by moving her over your cock, then pushed down, penetrating deep in her until you hit her back wall, making her yelp out as her head fell back with a moan of pleasure.

“Hit that wall again.” She moaned. “Move me like a pocket pussy.”

You smile and slowly move her up and down, tapping her back wall that made her let out a short moan each time. You look at her adorable bliss covered face that was flush with color as it falls forward into a relaxed position, making you smile again as you started to tap her faster and harder. She lets out a louder moan the harder you hit her. Soon you are pounding her like a jackhammer as you are getting close, making her mouth open with a smile of excitement as she loved every bit of it.

“In me please.” She moaned, making you comply a second later with a strong thrust before cumming deep in her womb.

She moans as her bliss returns to her face, then you let her go as you stared out with content. She pulls off you, then crawls to you before kissing you on the lips.

“Thanks my sexy friend.” She said, then starts to dress you.

Once you were dress she smiles as you put on your backpack.

“Head to Chapter ten my cute lover.” She said.

  


CHAPTER SIX

You chose to take the hall with the turn. Once you got to the turn you peeked around to see you had to walk more halls. As you walked the hall you started to see wet marks on the wall. After closer inspection you noticed it was water as it seeps through the cracks of the rocks, then you stepped in something liquid that made a soft splat fill the air. You look to it to see you have stepped in water as the place was flooded, but you continue to walk the hall. As you walk, the water started to become deeper, then soft swooshes filled the air as the water gets to your knees. A few seconds later, the water gets dark as the cave ceiling comes down, making you face an underwater cave for an unknown distance from where you stand. With only two options available you can either brave out the water to see where it goes or you can turn back.

If you choose to brave it out, swim to chapter twelve, or, if you don't want to risk it, back peddle to chapter five.

  


CHAPTER SEVEN

You chose to go to the restaurant as you noticed your stomach was screaming at you. You get there with no problems at all, then you walk into the building, revealing an Elven man dressed in a tuxedo and dress gloves standing at a table with a safe on it and a food bar behind with a shit load of customers seated everywhere, making you feel a little on edge as none of them were human.

“Greetings, human.” He said, then looked passed me. “I see it’s just you. You pay first in this buffet. I had way too many dine and dashes and before you ask, you get your own drinks since I’m the only one here that isn’t cooking at the moment.”

What do you pay? If you’re paying with your wallet pull it out and flash it to chapter thirteen. If you’re paying with the cash that’s in your wallet, fan it out and wave it to chapter twenty. If you are paying with the pack of gum, chew your way to chapter sixteen.

  


CHAPTER EIGHT

You walked to the red door, then opened it before walking in. As you look around the cave, you spot two young girls a year or two younger than you eating each other out, making you smile from how hot that looked. You also noticed a door just passed them as you approach, but just as you get with in twenty feet of them, they look at you, then let out beastly growls before rapidly growing some fur. You stare in horror as you see the once beautiful girls turn into monstrous beasts as they grew wolfish like faces, long bushy tails as their feet turn into wolfish paws and their hands grow five times the normal size. Once their transformations were completed, you see two six feet tall werewolves as one with white fur and the other with black.

“He’s mine!” The white wolf growled as she look at the black wolf. “Keep your claws off him!”

“Bullshit, he’s mine!” The black wolf snarled. “You fucked the last one.”

“Liar, you're the one that fuck the last one!” The white wolf said.

“I like to see you try to take him from me.” They both said at the same time before snarling.

You stare in confusion as they argued, then things went to Hell in a hand basket as the white one slashed her large claws at the black wolf, cutting deep gashes in to her chest, making blood gush all over the white wolf. You take a step back in fear as the black wolf roundhouse kicked the white wolf, sending her flying at you, but you dive to the ground as she grabbed you before the white wolf charged, making her toss you aside and get down low for her opponent's attack. Once the white wolf got in range of the black wolf swing, she swung a claw upward, cutting the white wolf’s arm off, making her roar in pain as blood gushed all over you, then she slashed off her head, making you stare at it in horror as It rolled to you while the body fell to the ground with a solid thump. The wolf still standing stared at you, then took a deep breath as she stared at you in shame before reverting back to human form.

“Please don't fear me.” She said, making you laugh nervously as it was already to late for that. “Can we fuck now?”

Do you fuck the beastly girl or do you back out in fear. If you back out, flee to chapter eleven or, continue reading if her beastly fight still has a grasp on your trembling legs.

You decide to stay as you take a deep breath while you stared at the gashes that slowly faded way until her perfect body was restored, then she takes a step forward. You stare at her as she now stands at five feet tall with a slender framed body and C cup breasts. She looks like a toothpick compared to her beastly form. She slowly reaches for your shaft and gave it a silky stroke, waking it up for you, then she smiles as she notices you were starting to calm. She pulled you closer into a loving embrace before picking you up like you were a doll, then walked you to a pool of water. As she stepped in the water she stared into your eyes with her glowing emerald eyes, then set you in the water. Once you were comfortable, she started to give you a bath while groping and fingering you whenever she could, then washing herself off. Once clean, she moves her mouth to your shaft before started to suck you, making you lean back. Seeing that, she smiles and starts taking your shaft into her throat as she takes your whole length like a pro. After a few minutes of her sucking you, she turned her small ass to you, then looked back with a small smile.

“Take my pussy, baby.” She said.

You crawl to her handfuls for an ass, then she reached back to grab your shaft before lining it up to her, making you push in her tight folds. You lean forward and lay on her, making her hold your weight with ease before you start fucking away. As you fuck, you close your eyes as you focused on the feeling, then beastly moans fill the air, making you open your eyes to see she was in beast form again as her snout was In the air with her eyes closed in pleasure, then she lets out a moan as she cums all over you before her beast form faded when she collapsed. You flipped her over, then spread open her legs before plunging your cock back into her. As you fuck her, you kiss her on the lips, making her smile as she kissed you back while wrapping her arms around you. After a few more minutes of fucking her, you started to grunt, making her open her eyes, then she grabbed your hips before using you like a dildo, pushing deep in her as you came with a moan before you relaxed on her.

“Thanks baby, you can now go to chapter fourteen.” She said. “Or if you're curious about the blue door, go back to chapter eighteen.”

  


  


 

  


CHAPTER NINE

You walk down the hall to the door, then you stare at the shiny object to see it was a knife and it’s sheath with a note. You take the note and look at it.

“Here is a tool from me that I will give you for free.” The boy said. “Not everything will be free, so don't get used to it.”

You took the six inch blade and looked at it more closely, then you noticed it was no ordinary knife, but a combat knife made of untainted stainless steel with a serrated blade on the top side of the tip and a razor sharp edge on the bottom side. The handle was shaped as spiked knuckles with a comfortable grip that fit nicely in your hands. You see a can and bottle opener on the end of the hilt that looked to be really sturdy and hard to break off even with your full weight on it. After examining the knife, you placed it in its sheath, then placed the sheath on the strap of your backpack for quick access when you need it. Once secure, you looked to the note to see words forming on it.

“Such a good mortal, you are, you may now continue your journey.” The boy said with a chuckle before a door opened, revealing a hall leading further in the cave, then the note burned to ashes, making you drop it with a gasp.

You look down the hall, then started to walk down it until you reached another two way fork with a sign.

“Welcome to trial two, that’s the last update about the trial count I’m going to give you so I don't annoy you.” He said. “Take a look at your options before you look back to me.”

You looked to the right path to see it led down to along narrow hall with nothing out of the ordinary to see, but you can hear a faint giggle that sounds like a girl, then you look to the left to see a hall leading to a turn, but that's pretty much it. You look back to the sign, to see words forming.

“Very boring choices I know, but you must choose,” He said with a chuckle. “If you choose the boring long and narrow hall, look to chapter three or to chapter six if you think the long and narrow seems to easy to take on.”

  


  


  


  


CHAPTER TEN

You walk down the hall until you came to a massive crater in the cave, revealing the night sky above, but you are unable to escape since the smooth stone walls have no way to grasp them and they towered over you by at least fifty feet with no way to wall kick up them if you knew how to do that incredible move. You see a town in the distance with trees jotting up here and there, but never close enough to the wall for that ability that I mentioned, then there is a cave entrance beyond the town. As you make your way through the trees towards the town you were greeted by the smell of food.

“Greetings, dungeon explorer.” A woman said, making you look to her.

You see a six foot fair skin harpy that is standing in a small single room hut. She has two wings covered in blue feathers that she loosely hangs at her side. She willingly displays her two featherless human double D cup breasts that were mounted on her chest as the rest of her body was littered in blue feathers. Her legs are chicken shaped and she has two pale giant eagle like talons for feet, but pale skin human face, arms and hands.

“I am your information guide for this area, but you will not get a piece of my hot snatch or jugs, so simmer down with that mound of yours.” She said with a giggle. “I’m glad I still got it though.”

You smile as your face starts to burn up.

“Okay down to business, in the town there is a buffet.” She said as she cover her breast with her wings, making you look to her face, then she grinned once she got your attention. “That’s better, there is an Inn you can sleep until morning. In this area nothing is free, but you can trade the items that you came in with as long it isn’t your knife, flashlight or backpack since you will need them or you can skip the town all together and head for the cave if you feel like it. Each choice has an event that will eventually loop around to me, so I can give you the options again.”

You nodded in acknowledgment, making her smile, then take a deep breath.

“Okay, If you wish to go to the restaurant, grab your plates and utensils and be ready for a feast as you head to chapter seven. If you wish to sleep, then I will set the alarm as you head to chapter fifteen, but if you wish to skip it all together, then hop, skip and jump to the cave entrance pass the town to chapter eleven.

  


  


  


  


CHAPTER ELEVEN

Feeling you have had enough of this town, you went to the cave that was pass the town, resuming your journey. As you walked you came to a dead end with a sign.

“Almost done, mortal.” The dungeon master said. “I hope you liked my little dungeon so far. Oh what’s this, a dead end you say? Not likely, It’s time for a plot twist. Let's cool you off by lightening your load and taking a dip, shall we.”

After saying that, he busted out in psychotic laughter, just as the ground under your feet opened up, making you plunge a few hundred feet before a sudden G-force slugged you in the gut as you slid down a slope, then splashed into some water, but the ride wasn’t over just yet as a strong current sent you down a ride. A second later, something snagged on your pants, making you stop moving briefly before you heard a slow tearing of your pants. You looked to your pants to see you snagged on a jagged rock and it was tearing the waistband. With quick thinking, you pulled out your knife and stabbed the can opener in to the wall before your pants could give way. The knife held you for now, but the moment you reached for your pants, the wall gave out from your weight, tearing off your pants from the force of the current before you got whipped around, robbing you of your boxers as well while it gave you a wild ride down the water slide once again. you flipped yourself over so you can see where you are going, then gasped as you noticed a low hanging ledge rapidly coming at you, giving you no time to lay down flat, making everything go black as your head hit it.

You woke up to moaning as you felt something moving in and on both your sexes as your head spun from the blow. You look down to see an Incubus and succubus fucking you with pure pleasure in their faces, then you came in the succubus with a moan, making her gasp before fleeing as she noticed you were awake. The incubus looked at her in confusion, then to you, making him gasp before he came in you from the fright, then fled the same direction as the succubus. Once you lost them in the darkness, you passed out from the spinning.

You woke once more with your head no longer spinning, so you looked around to see you were in some grasslands, but you could see your still in the dungeon as you spotted the rock ceiling a hundred feet above you. You stand up, then looked at yourself to see you were completely naked now. You had cum all over yourself as it seems you became a cum dump for everyone that passed by. You noticed your bag was the only thing left with you as it was set next to you, making you grab it and look inside to see everything, but your flashlight was missing, then you spotted your knife on the ground not to far from where the bag was. You took a deep breath as you picked it up, then put it back in it's sheath before looking around more carefully to see a river that flowed for miles as grass grew everywhere with a few trees jotting up here and there. You looked to the waterfall that you came down from to see you didn't fall very far, but the water was pushing to hard for you to climb back up if you even wanted to do that. The only option you had that look rational was to follow the river downstream since it had to lead somewhere. After a few hours of following the river you came up to a sign.

“About time You woke up, mortal.” The dungeon master said with a chuckle. “Is it me, or do I feel a draft.”

More chuckles fill the air before more words appeared.

“Sorry couldn't resist.” He said. “Well you made it to the semi finals. Take a look around.”

You looked passed the sign to see two doors, one red and one blue. Chuckles from the master fills the air, making you look to the sign.

“If you’re seeing red, rage your way to chapter eight, but if your see the blues, then mope your way to chapter eighteen.” He said with more chuckles.

  


  


  


  


CHAPTER TWELVE

You took a deep breath, then dove into the deep water before swimming a few hundred feet. You soon doubt you were going to make it, but just before you decided to turn back, you spotted a light soft glow in the distance beyond the glow of your flashlight's range. You swam to it, then you noticed it was the other end of the tunnel, making you swim more quickly. Once you got to the other end, you gasped for air as you barely made it, then started to crawl out of the water. After taking a few deep breaths to regain control of your breathing, something grabbed you, making you look to the person to see a huge twenty foot nude gray ogre that had a soft three foot shaft.

“Well, hello, meat.” He said with a deep voice with a hint of age in it. “I’m so glad you stopped by to be my fuck toy before I have my meal.”

You grab for your knife before lunging it into his chest, making him moan, but it sounded to be in pleasure instead of pain. Not having any effect with your previous attack, you lunged the blade towards his watermelon size balls, but he pulled you away as anger filled his face, then he slammed you onto the wall, making you drop it. Now defenseless and at his mercy that most likely will not happen after attacking his weak spot, he tears off your pants as if it was only made of paper, making pain fill your body from the sudden force, then he turns your ass to his cock that was now six feet long and at least six inches wide. You let out a fearful squeak from the sight of it before he spears your ass with it, making you scream in pain as he tears you open, then you let out a whimper as he fucks you deep. Not knowing how you are still awake from the pain and unable to move from his huge hand as he fucks you senseless, you let out cries of pain, then he lets out a low moan before you feel your intestines being filled with gallons after gallons of cum, making you feel you were becoming a cum balloon.

“Ah, much better.” The ogre moaned once he stopped cumming in you, then pulls you off him.

You look down to yourself as dark pink blood mixed with cum gushes out of you and falls to the floor like a faucet, telling you you are bleeding out from him impaling you, but before you had the time on bleeding out, he turned you to him before biting off your cock, making you scream in agony, then he moaned with a smile

"That sausage is not bad." He said as he tears you in half, then eats both halves of you with one bite before you had the luxury of dying, The end…

  


  


  


CHAPTER THIRTEEN

You pulled out your wallet, then took out the cash before showing him the wallet.

“Okay, right this way, friend.” He said as he took the wallet, then walked you to a table in the middle of the room, before setting silverware down. “Enjoy your meal.”

As you walked to the bar, someone grabs your hand and pulls you into a bathroom before you see a nude, solid orange, humanoid cat, making you stare at her in disbelief from her amazingly fit body she was displaying, then your eyes locked to her luring blue eyes as her ears fell back as a beg filled her face.

“Please fuck me.” She whined as her body had a fit. “I’m in heat and I need to fuck something so freaking bad.”

If you refuse to relive the kitty’s problem, back away to chapter seven if you wish to try a different option for this restaurant, or jump back in time to chapter ten if you wish to skip the meal all together, but continue reading if you like what you have on your plate.

You nod as you smile, making her smile.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She moaned as her hips wiggled around in excitement, then she got down before pulling your pants off.

Once off, she started to rub your shaft, making it wake up, then she pulled your boxers down as she pulled you to the ground. Once you were down, she plopped her slit right on your shaft with amazing accuracy, making her yelp out as pain filled her face while blood seeped down your shaft from her cherry being popped, then she moaned before wiggling her hips in a circular motion. You take a long slow gasp of disbelief from her vaginal muscles working your cock like a milking machine, making you grab the nearest thing that happened to be her C cup breast before giving them a massage as her eyes roll back. You smiled as purrs erupted from her chest, then you started to roll her nipples in your fingers, making her let out a squeak of pleasure. After a few minutes of her rocking, she turned around on your shaft, then leaned forward before lifting her tail, revealing her small pink pucker as she started to bob on you. You smile from the sight of that and push a finger in, making her yelp out.

“More.” She moaned, then your smile widens to a grin as you pushed in a second finger, before a third as she starts to whine in pain, making you start to finger fuck her. “Yes, good.”

After a few minutes of you fingerfucking, she moans as her walls clamps around your cock, then you gasp as it pushed you over the edge, making you cum deep in her.

“Thank you, so, so, much.” She moaned slowly as she fell to her belly and passes out, making you stare at the cum that oozed out of her, then got dressed before eating your meal.

Once you were finished, you either go to chapter seven if you wish to try a different option for this restaurant, or jump back in time to chapter ten if you wish to skip the meal all together.

  


  


  


  


CHAPTER FOURTEEN

You walked to the door, then opened it, revealing a well lit room that had a sign in the middle and mirrors all around it. You walked in, then stared at your naked body before looking to the sign.

“Congratulations mortal, you survived my little game.” The master said. “You are now free to go back to your boring life, but not empty handed, mind you. Behind the mirror in front of you is what you have been looking for before you found my cave. Grab what you like, you earned it.”

The mirror opened, revealing a ladder in the center of the room that was leading up towards the ceiling as mountains of gold and gems from ring size to baseball size piled all around it. Your mouth drops open in shock as you couldn't believe your eyes.

“But before you go, there is always one other option, mortal.” The master said, but sounded to be in the room with you instead of your head.

You look towards him to see Lucifer, the Archangel. He wore white robes and stood around four feet tall. You take a step back as you stared at his boyish face in disbelief since you thought the master would have been a demon, not an Angel, making him smile from your response.

“Here are your final options, mortal, you can go to the forgotten chapter and enjoy a little fun time with me.” He said as he pulled his sash on his robe, making it fall to the ground, revealing his boyhood to you. “Or you can continue reading as victor of my dungeon. What do you do?”

You shook your head as you didn't trust him, then turned around to the ladder as you fill your bag with your riches. Once full, you climbed up the ladder, but the moment you reached the top, your surroundings went dark, making you open your eyes to see you were at home in your bed as your best friend stared at you with a smile while you slept. You stared at her from cum being all over her while it oozed from her cock as some came out of her slit. You look down to yourself to see you were completely naked with cum all over and in you as well as your bag of riches was on the floor, the end, the true ending...

 

  


  


CHAPTER FIFTEEN

You feel tired so you start heading to the inn, but on your way there, you hear rapid footsteps behind you, making you look back to see a young fair skin human boy that looked to be around fifteen. His face was filled with fear as he was being chased by a Hellhound.

“Help!” The boy cried. “He’s a horny mutt!”

What do you do? If you help the boy, defend your way to chapter seventeen, or, if you prefer to let him get fucked by the Hellhound, watch chapter nineteen, and finally, you can skip the sleep all together by closing your eyes and tap your heels to chapter ten.

  


  


  


CHAPTER SIXTEEN

You pulled out the pack of gum and showed it to him.

“Okay Right this way, friend.” He said as he took the gum, then walked you to a metal folding chair with a rickety table before setting your silverware down. “Enjoy your meal.”

He walked away as you started to head to the food bar. Once you got there, you reached for some meat, but someone grabbed it from your plate, making you look at him in disbelief to see a green furred troll standing there.

“Who says you could look at the King of trolls.” A man roared behind you, making you spin to him to see another troll in heavy plate metal armor charging at you, then he plows his fist into you, sending you flying through the food bar. You only have just enough time to get to your feet as you pull out your knife before you realize he's already on you, sending you flying with another punch. Once again you get to your feet as you moaned from taking to many hits, then stabbed the troll in the neck before he crushes you into the wall, making you scream in pain as he fell to the ground.

“Guard, kill him.” The King of trolls said with anger on his face.

Two more trolls came charging at you, making you whine. Once they got to you, you stepped out of the way, making them slam into the wall, then you stabbed one in the back of the head as the final one send you flying with the back of his hand before you landed on the King, The King let out a roar of pain, then you stab him to prevent him attacking you. You got to your feet as you turned to the guard. He stared at you in disbelief before he fled the restaurant. You took a deep breath as you returned to your meal, then washed up before either going to chapter seven if you wish to try a different option for this restaurant, or jump back in time to chapter ten if you wish to skip the meal all together.

  


  


  


CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

You pull out your knife and charge towards the boy, then grabbed him before pushing him behind you as you lunged the knife at the Hellhound, but the hound dodge the blade by jumping back as he growled.

“You think you got what it takes to defeat me, human?” He growled in a deep demonic voice. “Then I accept your challenge.”

He lunged at you with an open mouth and snarled, but you put your spiked knuckle in his face, making him yelp in pain before falling to the ground, then you ran to him to stab him. Just as you got to him, the hound rolled out of the way and lunged at you with an open mouth, but you side kicked him in the face. As he fell to the ground, he let out a moan as you threw your knife at him, making the blade stab the beast in the head. You took a deep breath as you took your knife from the corpse before you put it away, then turn to the boy.

“Thank you so much.” He said before hugging you and looked at your face.

You nod and turn to leave, but he grabs your hand.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you to leave unrewarded.” He said. “I didn’t want to get fucked in the ass by him like he wanted to do, but I see your a woman and I wish to pleasure you.”

The harpy from before came up behind the boy, making you look to her, then back to the boy as she points to him and shook her head.

“If you don’t wish for his reward and wish to restart the event for another option, do so by going to chapter fifteen, or, if you wish to go back the crater entrance, jump back in time to chapter ten.” She said. “However, if you don’t mind this fetish, then continue reading.”

You wave your hand to the harpy in a dismissive manor, making her smile and walk away as the boy smiled, then walked to you before unbuttoning your pants, revealing your growing bulge.

“Oh I see, your not fully a woman, but I will not allow you to fuck my ass like he was going to. I prefer to fuck you. I wouldn't mind sucking you though.”

You smile and nod, then groped his crotch as he takes off all your clothes. He starts to suck you, then looked you in the eyes before smiling as you stared out in pleasure. After a minute of sucking you, he started to rub your slit, making you moan in pleasure, then he took off his shirt. Once it was off, you pulled away and laid him on the ground before you suckled his nipples. He let out a cute moan as his face became flushed with pleasure, then you kissed down his chest until you got to his pelvis. You grabbed his shorts, then pulled them off, revealing no underwear as his five inch shaft pointed at you. You looked to the boy’s face to see him smile, then you flipped yourself around to the sixty-nine position and sucked him as he did the same while you fucked his throat. You grabbed his balls and gave them a little massage as he started to let out little moans around your cock, making you go over the edge from the vibration. you grunted as you pulled back your cock to come into his mouth, making him start sucking you dry.

“That was surprisingly good tasting.” He said as he flips himself on top of you, putting you on your back, then started to kiss you on the lips before grabbing his shaft to line himself up to your slit.

He looks at you as he makes sure you are okay with this, making you nod with a smile, so he pushes in with a shuddering exhale as disbelief filled his face, then he lays flat on top of you and starts kissing you everywhere as he started to fuck you.

“God, you feel so warm and tight.” He moaned, then started to pound you, making you start letting out yelps of pleasure.

“Fuck my endurance.” He moaned in frustration as he pushed deep in you and came. “Sleep with me please.”

You wrap your arms around him as he laid his head on your chest before suckling your nipple as you fall asleep with him on top of you. You woke up the next morning with cum all over your chest and your face, making you clean up as you get dressed, then you noticed you are at the hut with the harpy as she stared at you with a smile.

“Morning, time to wake up to hear your options.” She said. “If you feel tired from this ordeal still, go to chapter fifteen or if you wish to start over from last night, jump back into time to chapter ten.”

  


  


  


CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

You look to the blue door, before opening it and walked in to see a flooded room with a door to the other end of the room. Seeing nothing that could be of interest to you, you started to move to the door, then spotted a dark spot in the water, making you stare at it before slowly walking towards the door. Just before you got to the door, a bubble popped on the dark spot, making you freeze and stare, then another bubble popped. You walked toward the deep in curiosity of what it could be. A few seconds later, a human like hand came up to the surface before a man's head came out of the water that look to be grayish color as if he hasn't been in the sun a day in his life. He pulled out a fish from his mouth and started to eat it. You stare at him as he hasn't noticed you yet and you see he has gills or something on the side of his neck with a crown of spikes on his head. He didn't have a shirt to cover the tan spot all over his chest and back. The man pulls out a long twelve foot pike that was covered in fish that he harpooned. The moment he sets the pike down, he spots you, making you nearly flee right then and their since you didn't know what he was yet.

"Greetings, dungeon explorer." He said with a normal human voice. "No need to be afraid of me. I'm not hostile, but if you require sexual release like the master instructed me to ask you, then please eat with me. He told you are not allowed to enter the last room until you please me."

You sit down next to him, making him pull off a fish from his pike, then offer it to you. You take it and start to eat it, then you noticed it was already cooked, but it didn't look cooked on the pike.

"My pike is enchanted and it cooks the fish if I wish it." He said. "Since you are human, i cooked it for you since most of your kind prefer it that way."

You nodded, then ask what he is.

"I am the lord of the Kraken." He said. "I am half human and half cephalopod."

You stare at him in disbelief, then he raised a tentacle from the water.

"Do you wish to mate with me in order to move to the final room?" He asked.

Do you? If not, retreat to chapter eleven and skip to the bottom of the chapter if you don't wish to read it again, but if you don't mind then continue reading.

You smile and open your legs, revealing your slit to him, making him smile before reaching out to you with his hand, then stroked your cock with a smiley touch, but he didn't smell like fish at all. Your shaft started to harden, making him pull you into the deep water once you were fully hard. You stared in surprise as you found out the water was warm despite it being in the pitch black darkness and being so deep that you can't touch the bottom. A second later, several tentacles wrapped around you, making you start to panic, but he ran his hand through your hair.

"Stay calm, I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "Instead, the exact opposite."

Just as he said that, you felt two tentacles push into your slit and ass at the same time as his hand continued to masturbate you, then he started to move all the tentacles in a random thrusting, making you let out a yelp as you lose your senses instantly.

"Odd, your not moaning uncontrollably like that last explorer." He said. "I guess you need more?"

You nod quickly as you struggled to hold back your moan, making him put a third tentacle in your ass and slit before a slight pain filled your ass from it being spread open more than your used to, making you start moan as you couldn't hold it back anymore. He smiled and started to push deeper into your ass before it started to feel like he was in your intestines, gently massaging everything important, your eyes roll back as you went into complete bliss as you body became a ragdoll. He pulled you into his body, making your cock penetrate him, feeling like you just penetrated a pussy even though he has no sex organs, or you assumed that's the case as you tried to find one with your hands, but soon gave up as he started to make you fuck him, The room started to echo with your loud moans and yelps, making him smile with entertainment.

"Yes, that's more like it." He said. "Give me your juices."

Not much longer, you let out a loud scream of pleasure as you had a full body orgasm, making you let out several more moans as you started to squirm and fuck him faster as he milked every ounce of man and woman cum you got before your body became limp again. He smiled and kissed you on the lips, then set you on the ground before pulling everything out of you, making you lye there in daze while your head spun from the feeling he gave you.

"You did well human, and you can now go to chapter fourteen once you recover." He said. "Or if you are curious about the red door, then head to chapter eight."

 

  


CHAPTER NINETEEN

You hesitate from the sight of the demon dog, making him able to catch up and tackle the boy to the ground, then he shred up the boys clothes while keeping him down at the same time.

“Help me.” The boy cried as he put his hand out to you just as the Hellhound looked at you.

“Don’t even think about it.” He growled with a deep demonic voice. “Unless you want to be next.”

The Hellhounds prick stared to grow to a massive ten inches as you stared at the boy’s naked body while he stared at you with tears in his face, then he got over the boy before plunging his cock into his ass, making the boy gasp, then lay flat as he stared out in shock while the dog pounded his ass. A few minutes later, soft moans erupted from the boy as pleasure filled his face.

“See, I told you it wasn’t so bad.” The Hellhound said, then looked at your mound that was growing in your pants. “Heh, do you wish to join us?”

“Please do.” The boy moaned.

“Now you don't have a choice if he wants it as well.” The dog said before barking. “Sit mortal.”

The Hellhound’s eyes glowed red as your body started to get on the ground on its own.

“Strip our friend, boy.” He said.

The boy opened his eyes and unbutton your pants before undoing them, then took them off revealing the tent in your boxers.

“Now suck him.” The dog said, making the boy reach into the hole of your boxers and pull out your shaft, before starting to suck it with pleasure growing on his face as the dog started to fuck him again. A second later, the Hellhound knotted the boy, making him yelp out, then moaned with pleasure.

“So warm.” He moaned with a smile. “That cum feels so nice too.”

The Hellhound pulled out of him leaving a long string of cum coming off his cock that was still attached to his ass, then finally broke off as the boy’s face relaxed with exhaustion as he fell asleep. The Hellhound turns his gaze to you, then he got over you before he sniffs your snatch, then eyed your shaft.

“Interesting selection you have for me, human.” He said. “I think I will take your mouth for a spin first then I'll fuck everything else. Do try to stay awake to enjoy all of it, will you.”

He moved over your face.

“Open wide.” He said, making your mouth open as you resisted, but it was pointless since your mouth refused to listen, then his massive cock plunged into your throat, knot deep.

Your eyes widened in fear as you were unable to breathe as he started to fuck your face.

“Damn, your throat is tighter than the boys ass.” He moaned. “I can barely move in there.”

Soon your sight begins to darken just before he moaned and slammed his knot into your throat, then came down your throat and into your stomach before everything went black, the end…

  


CHAPTER TWENTY

You pulled out the money from your wallet and showed it to him, making him smile.

“Right this way, friend.” He said as he takes the money, then take you to a booth before setting silverware down. “Enjoy your meal.”

He walks away as you head to the bar. Once you got your first plate full, you went back to your table, to see a male and female elves around your age at your table making out. The boy fingered her slit while she fingered his ass. You stared in disbelief from how beautiful they were. When you set your plate down, they looked at you, then to the silverware on the table.

“Oh, we’re sorry for choosing an occupied table to do our thing.” They said in perfect sync, then they glanced to your hardening shaft before smiling. “Have a seat, we’ll give you our full service for free for our mistake.”

You sat down, making the boy get under the table and start taking off your pants as the girl got on top of you, making you stare at her double D cup breasts. She smile and pushed one up to you, making you start suckling it as her partner got your clothes off.

“Sister, he’s a hermaphrodite.” The boy said, making her smile.

“That's interesting,” She said, then moved my plate to the booth’s seat as she got on the table before she laid back. “Come plunder me while my brother pleasures you as best as he can.”

You glanced around nervously to see everyone was staring with a smile.

“No don't worry about them.” She said. “They don't mind and won't interfere.”

You stood up and got on top of her as you glanced around nervously, to see everyone’s smile widened as they liked what they saw. You grabbed your shaft and push into her before her brother started to lick your slit as you started to fuck her.

“He’s nice and big.” She said with a smile. “Do you mind him fucking you?”

You shook your head before he got on you, then push his cock into your slit, making you moan as the girl started to move around while the boy fucked you, making you lose your senses as you started to moan from being filled in two wholes.

“Good work brother, you made him docile." She said. "Now, make him not want to come back from heaven.”

Several people chuckled, then your climax quickly approached, making you let out a grunt before exploding in her. She gasped as the boy’s cock started to throb as his load shot deep in you, sending chills of bliss though your body.

“That was great.” He moaned and pulled out of you, making you get off his sister, then sit down with a daze on your face as you slowly recover from the best fuck ever. Once you recovered, you see the siblings are making out again, making you grab your plate and eat your meal before moving to chapter seven if you wish to try a different option for this restaurant, or jump back in time to chapter ten if you wish to skip the meal all together.

  


CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Despite the her worries of you being too big, you wanted her tight little ass and thought she is tough enough to handle you taking it anyways. Once you grabbed her, you turned her around before lining your shaft up, then pushed in, making her scream in pain. You moan in disbelief from her tight silky ass, making you hold her tighter and fuck with all your might as her ass was too good to stop pounding it. Each time she screams and tries to get free, you just pull her in and hold her tighter as your senses were gone to even see the pain you were causing her.

"Let go damn it!" She yelled. "You're too fucking big."

Unable to hear her cries and so close to exploding, you started to slam your pelvis into her, making slaps fill the air as she struggles and cries with your moans of pleasure, then you push deep in her as you let out a long moan before cumming deep.

"Okay you got your fill of my ass!" She yelled. "Now let go of me!"

Still not satisfied from what you have taken from her, you reached to her slit and pushed in a few fingers, making her cry out.

"Why must they always ignore me and be so fucking horny and fuck me without any control!" She whined with a whimper. "You asked for it human. You only have yourself to blame. Now you know the wrath of a Pixie."

She snaps her fingers, making you fly into a wall with such force that you were knocked out on the spot. Once you woke up you saw you were in the Pixie's hands as she stared at you with a smile. Not know how she got so big you looked around until you noticed were a bird." 

"Don't worry, my friend, I'll feed you if you wish." She said. "You may have made me angry but I'm not curl to my pets." 

She summons some bird seeds from thin air and put them to in front of you, making you eat them out of fear of not knowing what she would do if you didn't obey her a second time, The End...

  


FORGOTTEN CHAPTER

Unable to resist his beautiful and flawless Angelic body, you walked towards him, making him smile and snap his fingers before a bed appear next to him. You climb on the bed as he got on it next you, then you put your mouth over his two inch soft shaft before sucking it, making it start to grow in your mouth until it was four and a half inches. He looks down to you and smiles before he grabs your head with both hands, then starts to fuck your face. About a minute later, he moans and cums into your mouth before you swallow, then he laid on his stomach before spreading out his wings, revealing his boyish ass to you as he looks back to you. You reach to his hips before pulling it up, revealing his small hole and balls to you. You put your face down to his crotch and starts sucking on his balls while grabbing his shaft before stroking it.

About a minute later, you move to your knees as you line up your cock to his back door, then push in, making him moan with pain on his face, but it slowly faded as your pelvis hit his ass. You started to fuck him before he lets out whimpering moans as the pain returns to his face. Soon it slowly fades to pleasure as you move faster and faster, then you pull him flat as you lye on him while kissing his baby soft neck, making him start letting out soft pleasured moans as you started to feel your climax approaching. You wrap your arms around him and got to your knees before picking him up and started fuck him like a sex doll with all your might. Soon your moans mixed with your lovers, as you slammed your pelvis into his ass, then came deep in him.

You let out a moan of relief as you fell back, then he turned around to you, before lining himself up to your slit. Once he pushed in, two quick heartbeats filled your head as your sight pulsed. He smiled as you stare out in confusion from the unexpected feeling while he started to fuck you. Your surrounding start to become slightly blurry as he fucks you fast and faster until a steady slap and his moan fills the air. Soon you start to feel strange, making you look to the mirror to see chains all over you. You gasp and look at yourself to see they weren't on you, then look back to the mirror to see they were there just as he came in you. You tried to move, but you couldn’t, making you realize the chains were real and knew he tricked you. You look to Lucifer to see him grinning as he continued to pleasure himself with you for the rest of eternity as you were his bitch and always will be forever, the end…

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
